Perfect
by LittleMissEighty-Sixed
Summary: Perfect was five years ago. Today was not perfect. A look into the lives of Blaise Zabini and Ginny Weasley as one of the most important dates in their life is about to get even more special. GW/BZ. Angst and Fluff with an HEA :)


It had been _years_ since her first game with the Holyhead Harpies, Ginny Weasley quickly became a household name as one of the best chasers in Quidditch history. Few things, few dates, were more important to her than that day; and today was one of them. December 17th. The day her life changed. Today marked 5 years with her lover, her rock, her _biggest_ fan. Blaise Zabini.

They had started as a secret, truly. Glances in the halls, two way parchment, rendezvous' in the broom closets. It was forbidden. It was wrong. It was _perfect._ After the war ended and the body count continued to rise they they couldn't hide it anymore. It didn't matter. None of it did. At least not to them.

Perfect was 5 years ago, Today _was not._

"I am too difficult..." Her breath ghosted across his bare shoulder as she leaned into his arms, grasping tight, afraid to let go.

"I won't pretend you arent." His thumb grazed the redhead's shoulder blade, careful not to move her. He was just as afraid. if not more.

"Than why? Why bother with me? We both know it is impossible." A quiet sob erupted from Ginny's throat, her body shaking against the mans touch.

"I _know_ you are difficult. I have always known. I that is part of what makes me love you." A pause, brief, but telling. "You _are_ difficult, you _are_ stubborn, you _can_ be crazy. But I wouldn't change you for anything. I love you Ginevra..." Nuzzling his head into her neck he peppered soft kisses up to her ear whispering softly across her lobe, "I have something for you."

No words came from her, just a slight nod as she reluctantly pulled away wiping away her tears. Turning towards his study, he disappeared behind the solid oak doors. Time seemed to stand still. Seconds turned to minutes, once steady breathing became rapid. _What was he doing?_

A creak sounded, snapping her eyes up Ginny was met with a smirk. A _knowing smirk._

Blaise took slow and calculated steps towards his love, a clink resounded from behind his back.

"Oh Bloody hell Zabini, what is it?!" An agitated snarl ripped through her.

A chuckle. _His_ chuckle echoed in her ears as his smirk transformed into a beaming smile. "Fine impatient arse. Here! Take it." Shaking his head he handed her the gift. Looking down at the object a puzzled look crossed Ginny's features.

A mason jar with a golden snitch lay idly inside it.

Holding the jar up to the light she rotated the container, tilted it side to side watching it slide around the bottom.

"Open it you daft bint." Another famous chuckle graced her ears. Narrowed eyes and an embarrassed cough later she twisted off the metal top. The snitch sprung to life. Fluttering its wings softly before rising out of the jar.

Flying around them in a whirlwind of gold a laugh emitted from her. A very pleased looking Slytherin stepped behind the giggling girl enveloping his arms around her stomach pressing his lips to the back of her neck.

"It was the first snitch your team caught, your first official game with the Harpies." Tightening his grip, their eyes followed the snitch as it began to hover closer to them both.

"Well that's lovely Blaise but what does that have to do wi-" A startled cry strained against her lips, jumping back into Blaise' hold as his hand darted out in front of her face effortlessly catching it between his fingers.

"Open it." Unclenched palms greeted her as the snitch once again lay dormant.

"Open it? What do you mea-" Cold metal met pink lips, the metallic taste was a surprise. An almost clockwork sound began to commence as the golden ball slowly began to transform.

"You know I never quite liked your last name..." Releasing her hand from his she covered her mouth as she turned to look at the beautifully deceitful man she had the pleasure to call her boyfriend.

"I know I took one out of Potters book. Hex me if I ever do it again." Another laugh, another smirk. She would curse him later for it, no doubt.

"Blaise..." Ginny's pleas fell on deaf ears as Blaise continued with his monologue.

"Though technically it was Dumbledore's idea, so I am really _not_ taking one from Potters book."

"Blaise. Please lis-" The Slytherin blocked her out, completely enamored in his tale he was hoping would unfurl smoother than it was.

"But really I mean... Weasley? Sounds like a rodent! No no no." Dumping the contents of the snitch into her hand she looked to him, too many emotions rushing through her to make sense of the seen unraveling before her.

"I think you deserve something more fitting, more regal, more... more. You know?"

"Blaise!" A tear, now two began to fall. Sliding down her cheek into the curve of her mouth.

"Quit it witch! Don't you know it is rude to interrupt?" Humor filled his voice, and something else as well.

"As I was saying... I have always been a fan of the name Zabini. I think it would suit you well too, now that I think about it... What do you think?" Cupping a freckled cheek Blaise' thumb gently wiped away her tear. A look of complete and unadulterated happiness illuminated his face.

No words, not even an angry "Blaise!" That was okay, he expected as much. Prying open her small, delicate fingers he picked up the gift. The _true_ gift. Sliding it onto her finger he watched the light reflect against the sparkling diamond.

"What say you Weasley? Do you think its time for a change?" Hope laced with every word that spilled from his mouth.

Not even taking a moment to look at the new accessory that now adorned her left ring finger Ginny wrapped her arms around Blaise' neck, pulling his forehead down to hers.

"Weasley? My good sir you _must_ have me confused... For I am a Zabini." It was her turn to smirk, a look of mischief flashed in her eyes.

"Oh my apologies." A low growl of laughter broke out followed by a soft, delicate kiss on the tip of her nose. "Is that a yes?"

"Oh shut up, you truly are insufferable." She kissed him. He kissed her. A kiss, the most heartfelt. The most pure. The **_best_** kiss that fell upon the **_best_** _**day**_ followed.

Five years ago was was so **_much more_** than that.

There was nothing left to say.

 **A/N:** _Hi lovelies! This was just a fun little drabble that I wrote for someone who requested a Blinny Aesthetic on my tumblr. :) I hope you guys enjoyed it! if you did please let me know in a review below! I love to read what you all have to say. :) In other news, stay tuned, next update of Pride and Prejudice and Malfoy this weekend! I hope you all like it and what I have planned for you all. Have a great day loves! :)_


End file.
